


What's happened to our Captain?!

by beta_dhampir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidents, Baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_dhampir/pseuds/beta_dhampir
Summary: (This is a working title and may change)Captain Rex has been turned into a baby! How will the Republic army go on without one of their most valuable soldiers? How did this happen in the first place?(I cant write summary's for shit. The story is much better than this drek)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	1. Baby Rex

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

It was an oddly quiet night in the barracks as the men of the 501st and 212th spent their time either reading manuals or playing card games quietly amongst themselves. After a particularly rough mission, Rex and Cody decided to allow their men a night off as a reward for managing to capture a vital Separatist base. A few of them had sauntered off to the mess hall to enjoy a few late-night treats. Fives and Echo had snuck off to some hidden corner of the base to do kriff-knows what. Kix was catching up on medical manuals with Jesse curled up on his chest asleep while Tup was watching a holo-movie on his data pad. 

Meanwhile Commander Cody was in the refresher, taking a nice long bath in his private quarters. Any sort of private time was a rarity for clone soldiers during the turbulent times of war. The clone commander reached over to his commlink and dialed into his private channel direct to General Obi-Wan. Perhaps the ginger-haired man would like to meet him for a cup of tea and discuss battle strategies? 

Rex was in his own private quarters, a major perk of his rank. He laid down on the bed after stripping off his armor and changing into a new set of blacks. He sighed and wondered to himself when the war would end. His mind wandered to all the brothers he lost, each one of them another hash mark on his war-worn armor. He sighed softly and ran a hand over his close shaven hair. He often envied Tup for his flowing locks but he knew that he didn’t have time to maintain his own hair as it is, so he kept it short. War left little time for vanity. 

A sudden knock at the door drew his attention to the entrance. He walked over and opened the doorway to reveal General Anakin and General Ahsoka. He quickly stood at attention and saluted his superiors. 

“At ease, Captain” Anakin nodded to the clone. “I came to ask you for some help. After the battle, I happened to notice a strange droid skulking around. I managed to capture it but I would like some help from you to dissect it and find out what its doing here in the base. I strongly believe it has something to do with the Separatists” 

“Of course, General” Rex nodded. “If I may have just a moment to get dressed, I can report to the droid bay at 20:00 hours”

Ahsoka nodded before Anakin could respond. “That will be fine Rex. We await your arrival”

The two Jedi turned on their heels and walked away from the clone’s room and headed down the hallway. Rex sighed and closed his door. 

“No rest for poor old Rex” he said to no one in particular. Slipping on his well-worn armor he opened the door and headed down the corridor towards the droid repair station. On his way he passed Commander Cody’s room. He briefly thought about asking him to help but when he stepped up to the door to knock, he heard some rather…suggestive noises… coming from the room. Rex and the other clones were aware of the relationship between Cody and Obi-Wan though no one dared to mention it. Blushing, Rex quietly backed away and kept on his way. 

Once he reached the droid repair station, he saw a rather odd looking droid strapped to the table with a bunch of tools on a table next to the berth. He could only describe it as a R2 unit with legs? The strange droid seemed to have legs that drew up inside itself to allow it to roll around as an R2 unit, but the legs gave it an advantage for a faster getaway if possible.

“Captain Rex, good to see you made it here” Anakin smiled slightly. “This is our little stowaway. I think our Separatist friends left us a little parting gift”

Rex smirked. “Let’s open up his memory banks and see what this little bastard is hiding from us” 

The clone grabbed a screwdriver from the table and approached the droid, which had yet to make a sound. 

All the sudden all hell broke loose and the droid started whirring and chirping violently. It extended its retractable legs and lashed out at its captors. The droid managed to clip Rex’s armor and knock him off his feet. In the chaos the droid ripped free of its bonds and opened a secret compartment on its body. A strange ball was produced from the mysterious cavity and hurled at Rex’s general direction. Anakin and Ahsoka both dove for cover behind some crates. Rex jumped in the opposite direction however he was slightly too slow due to the shock of being knocked off his feet. An explosion of gas suddenly filled the room. The Jedi slipped on a protective mask they had hidden on their utility belts. Rex tried to slip his helmet on, but it seemed like a little bit of the gas had slipped in anyway. The sounds of metallic feet could be heard as the droid made its getaway.

After a tense few minutes with no sign of the droid and the gas nearly cleared, Anakin and Ahsoka stood up. They each had a hand on their lightsabers ready to draw and fight. Looking around they carefully approached where they believed Rex had dove for cover. They saw Rex’s leg armor sticking out from behind some crates. The two approached carefully. As they rounded the corner, nothing could prepare them for what they saw. As they got closer, more and more armor was revealed but there was no sign of the clone captain. It simply appeared as if Rex had been vaporized! Ahsoka gasped and looked to Anakin. 

“Master…where’s Rex?” 

“I don’t know…it looks like that droid had a nasty surprise for us. It looks like the Separatists..”

Anakin was cut off by the chest plate wiggling seemingly by itself. They both drew their lightsabers just in case there happened to be further trouble. Suddenly a little chubby hand appeared out of the chest plate. Then another, followed by…a blonde head?! A small, tan-skinned, blonde baby crawled out of the armor dragging the blacks along with it. Looking up and seeing the Jedi it cooed and made grabby hands at Ahsoka and Anakin. 

“Master…. I think we just found Rex” Ahsoka stuttered not looking at her equally stunned teacher.


	2. Surprise Kix!

A/N: I haven’t forgotten about you guys! I’m still alive and obsessed with Star Wars.

The little baby cooed and made grabby hands at the two stunned Jedi. He whimpered and his eyes began to fill with tears when he wasn’t given the attention he wanted. Right before he began to cry, Ahsoka scooped him up. The baby’s whimpers died down as he cuddled into Ahsoka’s arms. 

“Master…what the hell happened to Captain Rex?” she asked dumbly. 

Anakin swallowed hard. “We…we need to get to Kix and the medical bay”  
The elder Jedi started off to the medical bay without a further word. Ahsoka turned her commlink on. 

“Kix. Come in, this is General Tano. You’re needed in the medical bay immediately”

Kix heard his commlink go off. He pressed the button and heard the general’s voice come over the air waves. He sighed and wondered which clone had done something stupid this time.

“Jesse…cyare” Kix said gently. “You have to move so I can go to work.” 

Jesse grumbled in protest and muttered angrily in his sleep. “No…. wanna cuddle” 

Kix sighed and kissed the side of his boyfriend’s head.  
“I know but General Skywalker has called me to the medical bay immediately”  
Jesse reluctantly let his boyfriend go. “Just get back soon” he yawned and went back to sleep.

Kix slipped into a fresh set of blacks and gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss. He then headed towards the medical bay. 

‘I bet it was Spook and Shark. Those two are always getting into things they shouldn’t be’ Kix grumbled angrily in his mind. 

Kix stood outside of the medical bay and sighed.  
“The quicker I get this over with, the quicker I can see Jesse” 

Nothing could prepare him for the sight he walked into. In the room there were Commanders Anakin and Ahsoka with a small blonde baby giggling and playing with his toes on the medical table. 

“…Is this a civilian orphan? If so why is it in the military base?” Kix asked incredulously. 

“No Kix, he isn’t a civilian…um he’s” Ahsoka started.

“You probably won’t believe us when we tell you” Anakin rubbed the back of his head. 

Kix shook his head “Try me”

“Well…there was a battle in the main hangar and the Separatists left us a nasty surprise in a captured droid and well…this happened” Ashoka explained poorly. 

“This is Captain Rex, Kix” Anakin said bluntly. 

Kix stared for a moment then burst out laughing. 

“That’s a good one, sir! You almost had me for a moment. Now, who is this baby really?” He wiped a tear out of his eye. 

They both looked at Kix with a serious look. 

Kix stopped laughing. “…. You’re not kidding are you?” he deadpanned.

The two jedi shook their heads. “Nope that is the leader of the 501st. By some kriffed up way, he turned into a baby because of the kriffing Separatists” 

Kix shook his head. 

“This must be some kriffing nightmare. When I wake up, ill be in bed with my boyfriend” Kix muttered to himself  
Rex screeched from his spot on the bed. 

“I suppose even if this is a dream, I must go check on my patients” Kix sighed and approached the child.  
Rex screeched happily and made grabby hands at Kix.  
Kix gave the baby a once over and then reached for his thermometer and stethoscope. Rex whimpered at being touched with the cold metal. After several moments of poking and prodding, Kix turned to the Jedi.

“He seems to be in perfect physical health. The only issue is that he’s a kriffing baby” 

“We need to cure him. He needs to get back on the front lines!” Ahsoka stated.

“What we need to do is find out what exactly the Separatists did to Rex. It won’t be any good if this happens again” Anakin sighed. “I’m going to go talk to Obi-Wan and Cody. I will lead an infiltration mission to find out what happened and see if we can’t find a cure. Ahsoka, im assigning you to keep an eye on Rex. Kix you’re dismissed.”  
Anakin walked away towards his master’s quarters.  
“What has my life come to?” he muttered to himself.


	3. Ahsoka's adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back on my bullshit

Rex giggled and clapped his chubby little hands as Ahsoka walked down the hallways with him in her arms. 

“What does Anakin expect me to do with him?” She hissed to herself.

Rex reached up and grabbed a one of her leku and tugged. 

“Ow! No no, Rex” she scolded and removed his hands. 

The baby whimpered and tears welled up in his eyes.   
Ahsoka had to think fast because she knew that a crying baby would bring a lot of unwanted attention.  
As if on cue, she heard two voices around the corner. It was Echo and Fives! They could not have shown up at a worse time. 

“Fiv’ika, when we get back to bed, lets read that data-book we love together” Echo purred.   
“Oh, you just want round two, you naughty boy” Fives teased.   
Echo smirked and leaned into Fives for a sweet and soft kiss.   
“So…what’dya say about heading back to barracks? I think everyone else is in the mess.” Echo smiled.  
As they rounded the corner, they didn’t notice Ahsoka and Rex in the middle of the hallway and Fives suddenly pinned Echo to the wall. 

“You want it like this? Out in the open where anyone could see us?” he smirked. “Don’t lie cyare, I know you’re a very naughty boy deep down.”  
“Fiv’ika, someone could see” Echo moaned as Fives decided to start kissing a trail down Echo’s neck.

“Then that just means they’ll know you’re mine and I intend to keep It that way” he purred.

Fives pulled Echo’s blacks down to expose the soft skin on his neck.  
Echo moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Fives as he tried desperately to keep from making noise that would alert anyone nearby. Fives licked and sucked, making sure to leave possessive marks on the younger man.  
Suddenly Rex started wailing without warning. Fives and Echo nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of the baby’s cry’s. They whipped around to see their commanding officer standing there with a surprised look on her face and a baby in her arms.

“Commander Tano!” they both stood at attention and fixed their clothes. Both men’s faces were beet red at being caught in such an intimate moment.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but giggle a little to herself.   
The two men blushed and looked away from their commander.   
Rex calmed down a little bit as Ahsoka rocked him in her arms. Echo was the first one to look over at her.

“Sir? Who is that baby? Is it a civilian?” he asked as he took a few steps forward.

Ahsoka tucked the baby tighter to herself as if to protect him from Echo’s gaze. 

Fives took a curious step forward as well. “Sir?”

“He’s a civilian! He’s very scared of strangers!” she spat out quickly. “I have to get him to…. somewhere else...” she stuttered out. 

She smiled sheepishly and ran in the other direction with the baby tucked against her chest.  
Ashoka ran down the halls as fast as she could until she reached the medbay.   
Poking her head inside, she didn’t see anyone else so she walked in with baby Rex giggling and clapping. 

“Hello? Can I get some help?” she called out. 

A medi-droid popped its head out of a supply closet. 

“Yes. Please set the patient down and I shall be out in a click”  
Ashoka set Rex down on the examination table and the baby whimpered at the feeling of the cold table.

“Lets see here: a human baby? I was not aware there were any babies on board. This baby appears to male, weighs a solid 9 lbs with brown eyes and blonde hair” the droid noted as it started a file on the new patient.   
Ahsoka nodded. 

“He was an orphan from our last mission. He will be taken back to the jedi temple and be adopted out” she explained.  
The droid made a noise of acknowledgement.   
Ahsoka let the droid finish its examination. 

“I do believe it would be beneficial to vaccinate this child against any diseases it may be carrying before reaching the nursery at the Jedi temple.” The droid stated. 

Ahsoka sighed and looked at the baby. “I…guess so. I mean ill have to hold him in my lap” she sighed.   
Rex cooed and made grabby hands at Ahsoka as she walked towards him. 

“Im sorry baby boy” she cooed as she picked him up and held him in her lap. The droid came towards them with the hypo. After a quick pinch it was over. Rex immediately began to wail and squirm, 

“Shhhh, hush its all done baby” the young woman comforted the baby in her arms. 

Once it was over and Rex was given a clean bill of health, they were released.   
Ahsoka made her way back into the hallway and started to head to her chambers. Rex started to whimper and whine again. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hungry? Are you wet?” she asked the little one.   
Rex whimpered in response and scrunched up his face. Ahsoka sighed.   
“You probably want something to eat don’t you? At least its not a dirty diaper” she said to no one in particular. “I guess I have no choice then”  
Ahsoka made her way to the mess hall. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped in. Rex smelled food and squealed happily, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Ahsoka stood there frozen on the spot with anxiety with a baby in her arms.


End file.
